Allen The Tears Of The Fallen Souls Walker
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: A certain White-haired Exorcist was slowly going Insane. Why, you ask? Because The Earl had decided to see if his Experiment was a success.... or not. Pairing: Allen Walker x OC !WARNING! /usually/ short Chapters & Slow UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A certain White-haired Exorcist was slowly going Insane. Why, you ask? Because The Earl had decided to see if his Experiment was a success.... or not. [Pairing: Allen Walker x OC]_

**Summary: **_**A certain White-haired Exorcist was slowly going Insane. Why, you ask? Because The Earl had decided to see if his Experiment was a success.... or not.**__**  
**_**Pairing:****Allen Walker****x ****OC**

**  
****Rated: **_**Teen **_****

**Tags: **_Graphic Violence, Strong Language, Angst, Blood & Guts, Anime, DGM, AllenWalker, Earl, OneShots, Series, Romance, Realistic Violence._  
**Main Characters:** _Allen Walker, The Earl, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Kumoi Lee, Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, OC._  
**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, just the plot and story-line. Oh, and my OC._

**Was It A Dream....?**

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
If I was a little younger would I care?  
Feeling like the walls are growing stronger  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

The female voice echoed in Allen Walker's mind, making him cringe slightly. But... he kept on smiling like nothing was wrong.  
The voice kept on singing, making the White-haired Exorcist to get up from where he was sitting and threw away his lunch and walk away quickly to his bedroom.  
Allen ignored the feeling of eyes burning holes in him and turned around when he realized something. "Oh. Sorry Lenalee, Lavi. But... I'm a bit tired from the Mission last night." he smiled and walked away from them.... lunch room.__

_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded__  
__Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded___

After Allen entered his room and closed the door, he slide down the door . Holding his head with his trembling hands, he starts to muttered. "Get out of my head.... get out...."_  
__**I'm afraid I can't do that...**__****_

_[Msg and/or Rate! If you want me to continue this msg me and rate!]_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

I'm everything you know**  
**You wonder friend of foe**  
**I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow**  
**But you spit me out**  
**Your stomach full of doubt**  
**And still you're faking every word out of your mouth

_"I really wish you wouldn't bug me on my missions, Shikyo-san..."_ That thought ran through Allen Walker's mind, as he dodged another attack from an Akuma.

But you won't let go  
It's all about control  
Understand I'm born to lead you will follow  
I don't wanna stay  
I'm running away**  
**Don't you hear me when I say

"Innocence Activate!" The white-haired male soft voice echoed.  
Before the Level Two Akuma could jump away from it's* enemy, the white-haired Exorcist had the Akuma within his grasp.  
"Pitiful demon, let your soul be saved." Allen said, before walking towards the Akuma; his Right-hand slowly being lifted until it was only inches away from the Akuma's.... face. "Rest in peace."

Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone**  
**  
With that, Allen taps the Akuma head and pulled away his hand. The spot where Allen tapped glows, and the Akuma feels.... strangely.... relaxed.

You don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget the way you made me feel**  
**  
Allen lifts his Right-hand once more and taps the spot once more, before smirking and drags his claw down.  
"Goodnight... Akuma." Allen said.

I won't regret running away from here  
You think you see the world well you see nothing  
Time is only gonna make it worse in the end

So I'll say goodbye again  
Sighing, Allen begins to walk away from the area the battle had held. It seems as though our little white-haired friend has grown use to the voice singing, but it makes him feel as though there is something missing in his life.

Now it's there to see**  
**You've forgotten me  
Ever since I was the prince among thieves

But, Allen ponders about this new song; Shikyo-san, as Allen had named the voice; as it turns out Allen had figured out the voice was female because she would never rise her voice--too much, has never sang this song before. But... it was actually how it felt, almost.

So you hold me down  
Strip away my crown  
Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found**  
**  
"Allen-kun! Welcome back! How was your Mission? Oh, and was there an Innocence?" the voice of the girl whom stole Allen's affection was heard behind him.

Always thinking small  
Helping me to fail  
Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all  
I don't wanna stay**  
**I'm running away

"Ah. Lenelee-chan! It went well, I fought a Level Two, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle! And yes, there was. I'm going to Komui to give it to him, actually." Allen replies with a smile, but he noticed something about Shikyo-san's behavior around Lenalee. It worried him.  
"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled, making Allen blush a light pink--it was almost unnoticeable though.

Don't you hear me when i say  
Don't hit me with you fears  
I won't fit with your ideas  
You missed what I'm about  
I earned my way out  
And in the end

Once Allen was at his "Bosses" office, he knocked on the door. "Kumoi? It's Allen."  
"Oh! Come on in, Allen-san!" the white-haired boy heard Komui's muffled voice from behind the door and walked in. "How was your mission?"  
"Ah! It went well, Komui-san. I fought a Level Two though, but, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Allen smiled, before he pulled out a object from his Black Order jacket. "I also found his Innocence, I was surprise when I found it though. It was inside a little girls' doll."  
"Wonderful! Great job, Allen!"Komui cheered.

I'll say goodbye again....

"Thank you, Komui." Allen decided it was a good time to drop the formalities. "Ah. Well. I think I'll go to my room to rest, I'm exhausted!" Allen smiled, and walked out the door before his boss could say anything else.

_"Shikyo-san, is there something the matter?"_ Allen questioned, thinking he would get a reply a few seconds later--he would always get a reply. But, when he didn't get one; he was worried.  
After months of dealing with a voice randomly singing, and talking to him, Allen had gotten use to it and began a friendship with the mysterious female.. voice.  
_"Shikyo-san...? Are you there?"_ Allen still didn't get a reply.

Allen quicken his pace towards his room, ignoring the people that were greeting him. When he opened his door, he quickly closed the door. "Shikyo-san... Why aren't you answering me?" he whispered.

Then, it hit him. The song she was singing to him! She was saying... Goodbye....  
Sorrow filled him as his eyes were starting to sting; Tears.  
"No..." Allen whispered, before he tried to swallow the tears away. "Shikyo-san..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream and Shikyo?

_"Are you still going to tell me now?" The Earl asked the limp figure on the cold, cement floor. They were shivering from both the pain they were inflicted upon by The Earl and because the floor was as cold as the Arctic ocean.__--__like h__--__hell I a__--__am..." They__--__no. She said while smirking, "l'd rather die than telling you anything about him!"_Shikyo-san_." The Earl sneered at "Shikyo" and kicked her towards a wall. "But, unfortunately I need you." _

The unknown figure looked up with their brown eyes, flickering with pain. Coughing up blood, spitting at The Earls' feet. "L

"Well, that can be arranged, my dear

Allen Walker gasped as he sat up quickly, his silver orbs were wide with disbelief. "S--Shikyo..!"

He shivered when he felt a cold breeze hit him, but he realised he was covered with cold sweat and his breathing were short pants. "... Shikyo..." Remembering all the bruises and cuts that was on her body sent tears to Allen eyes.

But, there's one thing Allen curious about.

How was he getting these dreams? Was... Rhode sending them?

*** Normal PoV ***

No matter how much pain I'm being giving by The Earl, I wasn't going to tell them anything about him. Nothing.

I stared at my creator blankly before a smirk was placed on my bloody lips. "As I said before... I'm not telling you."

The Earl was silent as he glared at me behind those glasses of his. "You are troublesome, number XIII. You won't tell me any of Allen Walker's weaknesses**[1]**, which is the only reason you were even created. Why won't you tell me, hmm? Have you fallen for him perhaps?"

Everything froze as I tried my best to keep a straight face at The Earl.

My blood went cold as The Earl started to laugh, yes, blood. You see... The Earl had made me a human, but one who could not die easily, I was a human who was hard to kill much like a Noah. I was the perfect... "Human Noah" as The Earl liked to call me. Before when I didn't rebel against him.

"I see. My little experiment fell in love? How _sweet_." My eyes were wide as I stared at him pleadingly, "Oh. You want to be reunited with him. hmm?"

When I didn't answer, The Earl chuckled and turned to the door. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll be reunited with him soon enough."

I stared at my scarred, black and blue legs before my vision went blurry with tears. "Please.... please don't hurt Allen..."

*** Third Person PoV ***

A mysterious figure leaned against the cell door that held The Earl's experiment, the "Human Noah" as The Earl used to call her. Before she started rebelling against The Earl.

He knew his eyes were showing sympathy as he listen to her cries, her pleads... her pain.

_"C'mon... we have to help her."_ He closed his eyes when he heard this. _**"And then what? We'll be punished by The Earl."**_ He snapped back. _"Well, I think it'd be worth it. The Earl knows he'll never get anything out of her!"_ ... he had a point there. _"Hell yeah I do!"_ _**"You know, sometimes I think it'd be better if I didn't have a White Side."**_ A snort was heard. _"Then your life wouldn't as interesting, ya bastard."_ .... he has yet, another, point. _"Now go help her!"_ Twitching, he pull himself off the door and sigh heavily. _**"... fine. I'll help her, but I'll only bring her to the dumb swordsmen."**_ **[2]**

Walking through the door, he stare at the crying woman. "Hey," Hm. Seems like I startled the girl. "do you want to be with your beloved Allen Walker again?"

"W--who are you..?" She whispered.

"Just someone who wants to _help_ you." the mysterious figure said, walking over to her and broke the chains off her wrists and ankles. "Now, let's go." I gave her my hand.

She hesitantly grabbed his hand, but when she did he lifted her from the cement floor.

* * *

Author Notes:  
Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything else. So please wait for Chapter Four: The Unexpected..! So, whatcha' think? Is any good? Please **Review**!

[1]. Yeah, stupid right?

[2]. *twitches* ... Yeah. As if **Tyki** would have a mental argument with himself... well. Actually, it's possible.

Review?! :D


End file.
